


your guardian angel

by darkparadises (queenhinata)



Series: bts x overwatch [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gamer! AU, Gen, Overwatch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhinata/pseuds/darkparadises
Summary: when taehyung needs healing, jimercy is there for him





	your guardian angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jimochimoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimochimoon/gifts).



> gamer!au. taehyung is playing d.va and jimin is playing mercy. the story takes place 'in-game' and is in taehyung's pov.
> 
> an early bday gift^^ i might add more to this but who knows orz

_Traveling to Volskaya Industries._

 

Taehyung immediately selects D.Va without even seeing if the goal was attack or defend. To be fair, a tank hero is useful regardless. He glances over to the left of his screen. “Ah, defense.” As he waits for the other heroes to be selected, he reads out the different usernames. He immediately rolls his eyes at one: “ _needhealing1993_ ”.

 

“I bet that person is going to pick Genji,” Taehyung mutters to himself. To the surprise of no one, _needhealing1993_ selects Genji. “Of course.” His team comprises of D.Va, Genji, Reaper, Soldier 76, and McCree. Taehyung can feel a headache coming. Four offense heroes on defense with one tank and no healers or support. What the heck.

 

The sixth user doesn’t select a hero and presumably leaves the game due to a network error or maybe he/she knew this was going to be a quick loss. “Well, this is going to be a beautiful mess.” He sighs.

 

The game loads and him and his four teammates scurry over to the objective point. He waits in the objective point and throws out a _“Hello”_ to his teammates.

 

Silence.

 

No one says hello back. He shrugs and then clicks on the dance emote and just dances around. He lazily spins his viewpoint perspective around so he can admire D.Va’s legendary Cruiser skin.

 

All four offense heroes are nowhere to be found, but it’s safe to assume that they’re chilling out in front of the enemy’s respawn spot and are going to try to get a team kill. McCree communicates a “Group up with me!” and Taehyung already feels like crying until-

 

_jimercy has joined the game._

 

“Please be a healer. Please be a healer. Please-,” Taehyung chants to himself. He thanks the heavens when the new player picks Mercy. This user could be the suckiest healer ever, but he’s happy enough that the user is aware of the importance of team composition, unlike their idiotic other teammates.

 

Mercy flies to the objective point about the same time as McCree and Reaper are shown as dead on the kill feed. Taehyung wonders what were they thinking.

 

Mercy says _“Greetings”_ and D.Va responds with a _“Hiya!”_ This Mercy is decked out in the legendary Combat Medic Ziegler skin, so Taehyung guesses the user must be a Mercy main. Usernames don’t always match actual skill or favorite character. Taehyung has played with a lot of players with “best”, “amazing” and similar adjectives in their name and well, those players’ abilities were the opposite of their names.

 

Mercy flies out of the point to heal the other teammates, while D.Va fights the lone wolf enemy Hanzo who sneaked his way inside. One hit away from death, enemy Hanzo runs off and enemy Tracer speeds in. As D.Va dodges and shields from Tracer, pretty much the whole enemy team enters.

 

D.Va calls out, _“Grr. Enemies on the point, let's clear them out.”_

 

Taehyung quickly communicates a _“Need healing”._ D.Va’s mech is almost done for, but Taehyung doesn’t want to lose the point. Well in his opinion, it’s better to die in the point than die nowhere near it. But he’s alone and hacked and getting ganged up by Tracer, Sombra, and Zenyatta.

 

Then his guardian angel arrives. _“Did someone call a doctor?”_ Mercy delivers a final blow to Sombra from behind with her little gun. Sombra dies and then Mercy flies to D.Va to heal her up.

 

Taehyung communicates a _“Thank you!”_ and receives a _“I understand.”_ Mercy continues healing D.Va as the rest of their questionable team starts to show up.

 

 _Team Kill_.

 

They win the point. Taehyung checks his stats so far: gold in objective time (duh), gold in objective kills (duh again), and silver in eliminations (nice).

 

Attacking objective B is slightly less of a mess than when they had to defend the first objective. The offense heroes are somewhat useful this time. McCree does his _“It’s high noon_ ” and Taehyung takes pleasure in seeing the enemy teammates run around in all different directions. Having a McCree on your team is great, at least when he uses his ultimate. A McCree on the enemy team using his ultimate? An intense fear and terror like no other.

 

After the enemy team had respawn and it was less than a minute left until the game ended, Taehyung uses his ultimate. _“Nerf this!”_

 

“Three kills. Not bad. Oh sh-“ Reaper sneaks up behind out-of-her-mech D.Va and takes D.Va out in four shots.

 

_“Heroes never die!”_

 

_“_ _감사_ _(Thanks)!”_

 

If Taehyung had his voice chat on, he’d have said something cheesy. Or proposed to player, _jimercy_. Or both. A Mercy solo-resurrecting him? Doesn’t happen that often.

 

Reaper is killed by Soldier 76. And then the game ends in a _VICTORY_. Taehyung gets Play of the Game with the D.Va’s self-destruct. The player board is half and half: the other team has 2 heroes up there and their team is D.Va and Mercy.

 

Taehyung gets the Epic with six votes in total (“ _Thanks for the love_!”), but truthfully he voted for the Mercy. How could he not? She assisted in 60% of kills and had over 10,000 in healing.

 

Most of his team quickly leaves the game. Definitely butthurt about not getting play or player of the game. When Taehyung returns to his home screen, he casually scrolls through his hero gallery for a few moments before visiting the recent players screen and sending player _jimercy_ a friend request.

 

**Author's Note:**

> another year, another bts x game crossover lmao
> 
>  
> 
> [the fanart (i commissioned)](http://anajuise.tumblr.com/post/161946483663/) || [gif set i made](http://rapgodv.tumblr.com/post/163188337281/)


End file.
